Zoe Carter
Zoe Carter is the daughter of Jack Carter and Abby Carter. She was born April 8, 1991. Personality She is intelligent, attractive, independent, popular, and not afraid to get money for a new job (she was impersonating a flight attendant before ending up in Eureka) to get the attention she feels she needs from her parents. She blames her father's demanding job for the breakup of her family. She has recently arrived back in Eureka and moved in with her father — a move which surprised him, but which he did not block, knowing it would do no good, and would only cause her to become even more rebellious. Eureka Despite living in Eureka, simply because her father works there as the town Sheriff rather than in a Scientific position, Zoe was portrayed as extremely intelligent, genius level, to keep up with the towns rigorous and eclectic academic standards. In the alternate future shown in "Once in a Lifetime", she is valedictorian of her high school class. She has an I.Q. of 157, although she told her father her score was a 112 after learning he only scored a 111 on his I.Q. test ("Duck, Duck Goose"). Additionally, any IQ over 140 is considered genius. Albert Einstein's IQ was supposedly 160, for comparison, but he never took an IQ test so the measurement of his IQ is unknown. She was 15 years old at the end of Season 1. Season 3 According to the Season 3 premiere, she has a GPA of 4.0. She works part-time job at Café Diem and will graduate from high school. After Allison gives birth to her daughter, Jenna Stark, Zoe expresses an interest in medicine. She takes a career test at school to see which type of medicine would be best, but the test revels that robotics is her most suited career. Lucas, her boyfriend, wants Zoe to pursue robotics so that they can go to MIT together since MIT does not have a medical school. (The series seems to be confusing pre-med and Medical school. Also, MIT students can fulfill pre-med qualifications, so this appears to be an additional error on the series' part. However, an alternative explanation is that Tesla High School is so highly advanced that their students are able to apply to graduate school rather than undergraduate to colleges after graduation.) She ends up choosing medical school after she saves everyone at Café Diem. She has a B- average from Tesla, but that means an A+ anywhere else. She received early acceptance to Harvard after a letter of recommendation from Henry. At the end of season 3, she and Lucas go off to Massachusetts to begin their college education at Harvard and MIT, respectively. In the series finale, Jack states that Zoe is set to graduate summa cum laude. In the new timeline, it is revealed that Lucas and Zoe have broken up, and Zoe has dyed her hair brown and cut it to her chin. She and her father try to catch an invisible cat by luring it into the shower. She then changes her hair back to blonde, but it is now curly. She returns home from college over Christmas break and lets Jenna open one present. Kevin and Zoe later discovered that the book Jenna had was controlling the world outside the SmartHouse. They later turn everyone back to normal. Zoe then comes back in the season 5 finale and helped in a protest, with Fargo, to save Eureka. She is later seen with her family in the end. Relatives By the series finale, "Just Another Day," Zoe has three younger siblings: a step-brother, Kevin Blake, and a step-sister, Jenna Stark, by her step-mother, Allison Carter, and an unnamed half-sibling who Allison announces she's pregnant with in the finale. Gallery sight-unseen-20070905063743633.jpg ZoeCarterWantedForQuestioning.jpg Mainzoe.jpg eureka8_2_th.jpg lucaszoekiss2.jpg|Lucas and Zoe kissing lucaszoekiss.jpg Jackpromo02.jpg|Zoe and her father Here Come the Suns.jpg Eureka-jordan-hinson8.jpg Carter, Zoe Category:Females Category:Main cast